Bad Influences
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Written for Dragonkink - pre-Blight.  F!Surana stumbles across Jowan doing blood magic, and Jowan agrees to 'tutor' her in certain aspects of maleficarum magicks.  F!Surana x Jowan


Written for DragonKink, cross-posted here. There's not enough Jowan anywhere, and I am working on rectifying that. This was just meant to be a quick fill, but it's turned into this.

I would romance the hell out of that man if I could. You know, Bioware was going to make him a companion to the Warden? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY!

_XxX_

Prompt:

There's not nearly enough Jowan love.

Back in the Tower, before the blight and all that jazz, Jowan and mage (gender/race doesn't matter to me) were good friends. I don't really care how it happens, but they should get together. Maybe he introduces the mage to blood magic or something which leads to sex... somehow :P. Or maybe this can even be after the tower when the mage meets him again in Redcliffe. Either way's fine. I just want Jowan. Why? I honestly don't know, but I just do.

_XxX_

_Bad Influences_

Terra Surana waited until the templar passed on his round to slip out of the female apprentice quarters. On every new and full moon, her and Jowan snuck out of their corners, snuck into Senior Enchanter Wynne's wine stocks and indulged themselves. Sure, that was fours days away, but Terra could have sworn she saw a bottle of Legacy White Shear in the wine stocks. It was distilled from lyruim, which made it ideal for mages, or like her and Jowan, irresponsible apprentices.

She had memorised the templar's schedule, and while it wasn't so unbidden for her to be out of bed, she had to have a very good excuse. It was just much easier to give them the slip, considering they weren't all as smart as they thought. Terra kept to the shadows of the hallway as she followed it around towards the boy's quarters.

When the door to said quarters opened, she thought she had been sprung. But, to her amazement, Jowan slipped out without even noticing her. He was a lot less graceful than Terra, but managed to get into the shadows of the hall before the templar came back around. The helmets they wore gave them limited vision, and the templars were generally lax at night when all should be asleep. They really shouldn't be; that was how Anders kept escaping.

Terra forgot all about her alcohol-snaffling ideas and instead followed Jowan. While the older apprentice was trying to keep aware of his surroundings, he was in a hurry to get to his destination and avoid the templars. He didn't notice Terra slinking after him along the walls, or down the stairs into the Tower basement.

Terra waited a few minutes, until the next templar patrol passed, before pushing open the door and entering. She wet her tongue over her lips in anticipation, wondering what Jowan was doing. They never kept anything from each other, not since they had made tentative friends over torturing Amell years back. Whatever it was, it must be either forbidden or embarrassing, both of which Terra wanted in on.

She slipped through the door quietly, only to come face to face with Jowan. He looked as startled as she did, eyes wide as their noses were barely an inch apart. Terra, unable to keep her footing on the stairs, tumbled forwards into Jowan, who fell back onto the floor. As it turned out, the basement was a short hall that ended with a very sturdy door, leaving little room and no space to hide.

"Terra!" Jowan yelped, sounding both scandalised and terrified.

Terra groaned and scrambled off the man to sit on the floor beside him. Her hands were sticky, she could feel gunk between her fingers, and bought them up to sniff them in the gloom. She had originally thought it was alcohol, or even that chocolate pudding he had liberated from her earlier tonight. What she wasn't expecting was the coppery smell of fresh-spilt blood.

"Terra?" Jowan questioned.

His palm ignited with a small flame, just enough to illuminate the elven apprentice. Terra was shocked. There was blood covering her hands, and the hand where Jowan's flame was. In fact, it was still dripping that life-giving fluid onto the hem of his robes. She would have thought he injured himself doing something stupid, but the light illuminated a nearby dagger.

He had cut himself?

"Jowan, what's going on?" Terra asked, keeping the shake from her voice.

"I… it… I don't…" Jowan stumbled.

She wasn't stupid. If she was, she wouldn't be the First Enchanter's favourite pupil. She had scoured enough books, heard enough tales, to put two and two together. Jowan was practising blood magic. Jowan was a maleficar.

Terra was shocked at this. It wasn't so much that he was a maleficar - yes, that was a shock in and of itself - but more the fact that he had never told her. They shared everything, from nightmares to daydreams to class notes. She had even cheated on tests to help Jowan, just as he had. They shared everything with each other, and yet she found this.

"Jowan?"

"Yes, Terra?" he answered weakly.

"You're a maleficar," she stated.

"No! It's not like that!" Jowan exclaimed, wrapping his free hand around her wrist.

Terra had read about blood magic. It manipulated the blood to provide power to spells instead of mana or lyruim. It could control minds and kill people. Then again, normal spells could do that as well, just with less messy consequences. Terra knew Jowan. He would not want to learn this magic just to sate his curiosity or take over people's minds. All Jowan wanted was to be free.

"I know," Terra said.

"But it's… what?" he asked.

"I know you, Jowan. You're an idiot, but you wouldn't do this without a reason," Terra said.

"Oh," was all Jowan could manage.

They sat for a time, his hand still wrapped around her wrist, fire still in his palm. Now that they had both settled down a little, things didn't look so bad. And how he had come across this kind of magic was beyond her. Terra wanted to know more.

"I just… I just wanted to be free," Jowan told her.

Terra nodded. She knew the feeling, but resorting to blood magic was extreme for Jowan. She wanted to know his reasoning. She _had_ to know.

"I thought, that since our phylacteries are still here, we could break them and leave here," Jowan rushed.

_Our_ phylacteries? He wanted to break hers as well? 

"Our phylacteries?" Terra asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd never leave you behind," Jowan said, a blush staining his cheeks.

_Oh_. He was trying to free them both. That stupid, stupid human. Why did he think he had to do this on his own? If it led to freedom, she would do it. If it led to freedom _with Jowan_, she didn't even have to give it a thought.

"Idiot," Terra accused, knocking his forehead with her free hand. She then pressed her forehead to his, eyes closed and noses touching. Jowan was blushing furiously when she opened her blue eyes, hand almost paralysed around her wrist.

She dislodged herself from him, stood up and rubbed the flaking blood off on her robes.

"Well then, teach me blood magic."

Jowan just gaped at her until Terra put her hands on her hips. Then, he scrambled to his feet, light in his hand going dim before relighting.

"Terra…" Jowan started before she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"We stick together, Jowan, you know that. You don't have to do this yourself," Terra told him.

"But I didn't want to…" Jowan stuttered

_I didn't want to sully you_

They both knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't. It seemed ridiculously unfair to Jowan that he take all the pressure of blood magic to release them. Terra was never one to heap burdens on someone else, and never on Jowan. She would be happy to learn blood magic if it freed them.

"You're an idiot," Terra reminded him. "Now teach me blood magic before I make you regret stealing that pudding from me," Terra threatened.

A smile tugged on Jowan's lips as he took a shuffling step towards her. She leant up and pressed her forehead against his again, in an elven display of affection. He seemed a little more recipient than before, but his cheeks were still aflame. Jowan bent down and picked up the dagger.

"How do we do this?" Terra asked, a little nervous.

"Well, you need to cut your palm," Jowan said, showing her his in response.

Terra took the dagger before Jowan could chicken out, wrapped her hand around the blade, and yanked her hand down it. Jowan winced along with her as the blood began dripping from her now curled fist. Terra was never one for doing something half-hearted, especially if it meant escape. _With Jowan_.

Jowan took her hand and unfurled her fist. She hadn't done as much damage as expected, and the wound was superficial. He guided her hand out in front of her, palm to the ground so the blood would drip in a puddle there.

"With blood magic, you use your blood instead of mana. It can be a little weird to get use to, but you can _feel_ your power in your blood. Just… I don't know, try and feel the power in there," Jowan tried to explain.

Terra shut her eyes and furrowed her brow. The way he had explained it sounded easier than it actually was. She concentrated for a full minute before she felt… nothing. Jowan was watching her expectantly, and she shook her head. He sighed and walked around to stand in front of her.

"Since this is a rush-job, I'll give you a nudge," Jowan said.

He linked his palm against hers, extinguishing the flame there and touching his wound to hers. The results was electrifying, make her body tingle right down to her toes. She had no idea Jowan was that powerful. She had always outstripped him in classes, but for him to have this kind of power _inside_ him.

It made Terra's toes tingle and her gut throb. Jowan moved behind her so he could reposition her hand, his arm following the shorter length of hers. Terra could feel the heat from his body, his hand still connected to hers, as he muttered under his breath in an attempt to remember the ritual. His closeness was not helping her concentrate on the ambiguous _feeling_ of the power in her veins.

Instead, all she could feel was Jowan. His breath on her neck, the warmth of his body, the fire of his blood mingling with hers. It made her back arch and a breathy groan rise to her throat. Jowan froze noticeably behind her, gasping in a quick breath in response.

Terra felt the blush race to her cheeks, and strongly considered moving away when his fingertips gently brushed against the underside of her free wrist. It began tingling immediately, sending jolts down into her gut and the apex of her thighs. The tingling sensation followed his fingers up her clothed arm, and it was almost like he was purposefully stirring up her blood and igniting it.

He probably was, giving that he was a blood mage, but the result left her gasping for breath. His fingers traced patterns over her shoulder and the around her neck to her collar bone. The feeling of his blood in hers and his fingertips stirring up her veins was overwhelming, as she buckled back into him. Jowan held her steady against him with their joint hands, wrapping it tentatively around her waist.

She tilted her head to the side as his fingers pushed against the collar of her robe. Then his lips were on her neck as his fingers dipped beneath her robe to trace the valley of her breasts. Terra moaned and leant her head back on his shoulder, unwittingly giving him a better vantage on her neck. He laced his fingers together with hers as his teeth nipped at the collar of her robes.

"Jowan!" she gasped

Her free hand had reached behind her to grasp the waist of his robe to try and keep herself upright as her knees turned to jelly. Or pudding.

She arched her back again and it was Jowan's turn to groan as her rear rubbed against his erection. Terra gasped at the feeling, but didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed herself back further until their bodies were pressing together, her back to his chest, and leant further into him. Jowan, breathless, grasped her breast through her smallclothes.

Terra screeched, her knees finally giving out. Luckily, Jowan already had most of her weight supported, so he managed to lower them to the floor without any casualties. He was sitting cross legged, their hands still joined, as he pulled her into his lap. Her back was against his chest once again, her head falling on his shoulder as his hand snaked back under the collar of her robe.

He was more careful this time, brushing his hand along the seam of her breast to the underside where he cupped it. Terra gasped, raising her free hand up to grasp at his hair. She was tugging at it gently, arching her back and wiggling in his lap. The sensations were phenomenal, but not enough. It might have been, once long ago, but he wanted to feel her skin against his. He wanted to burry his face into her snowy white hair as he buried himself into her.

Terra seemed all too willing as she arched again as his fingers pinched her nipple. Her thighs spread on their own accord, and it was too much an opportunity to pass up. He withdrew his hand from her robes and placed it on her thigh instead.

Terra's eyes bulged as his large hand lay on her clothed thigh. The prickling sensation it bought went straight to her groin instead of her head, making her buck against him. Jowan groaned, nuzzling her neck as he panted against her skin. His fingers walked up her thigh to slide over her stomach, passing under their joint hands still around her waist.

He rested his hand between her legs, wedging her robes between her thighs. Terra squirmed, pressing her thighs together and trapping his hand there. The blood it sent stirring was world-blowing, the tingling sensations against her aching core as his fingers pressed against her. Terra released a long, shaky moan and ground against his willing fingers.

The sensations were leaving her breathless, and her heaving chest was suffocating in the thick trappings of her robes. She unwound her hand from his hair and began tugging down the collar of her robes in a bid to get more air. It was a sweet suffocation, something that she didn't mind, as long as she got her heavy robes off. Jowan mumbled something into her long ear, but Terra was too torn between her suffocation and the hand between her legs.

Then, those wonderful fingers moved away and he unlinked his hand from hers. He pushed her off his lap, and Terra was left blinking dumbly in the gloom of the basement. She could hear Jowan moving behind her, the ruffling and thumps of clothing, but couldn't concentrate. All she could think was; where had those hands gone? Those brilliant fingers that sparked her blood and made her tingle all over.

Then, he moved in front of her. She could make out his form in the gloom, and his fingers were back on her. This time, however, they began pulling at the lacings on her robes. _Oh._ Terra's hands fumbled to help him release her heaving chest, raising her arms when he gathered her robe up around her hips and lifted it up. It slid away and Terra felt like she could breathe a little better.

But he didn't stop there. His clever hands went around her back and unclasped her topmost smallclothes. It fell away easily and Terra gasped as breath came back to her. Jowan's lips had found their way to her collar bone, suckling and dragging his teeth over her skin. Terra tipped her head back, Jowan moving his free hand to support her neck as he leaned them backwards.

The cool stone felt heavenly on her heated skin, but that only lasted a moment before Jowan's hand linked with hers once again. That magical spark was back in her hand, travelling to her fingers and up her arm to her chest. He ran his fingers down her side as he crouched over her, a willing thrall to his magic. She bit her lip as his fingers skirted the very edges of her final clothing barrier.

She whimpered when Jowan skirted his hand over them and rested his palm against her core. The pulses coming from it were amazing as Jowan's magic willed Terra's blood to do its bidding. He found no resistance; instead he was greeted with breathy encouragements as her fingers tangled in his hair once again.

Jowan removed his hand, earning a disappointed groan from Terra before he grasped her thigh and tugged at it. Terra got the motion and spread her thighs so Jowan could lie between them. He let out a gratifying groan as he nestled his hips between her milky thighs, stroking it in appreciation as Terra shivered underneath him. Her smallclothes were the last barrier between them, Jowan having discarded his when he disrobed.

He had to know that she really wanted this, that it wasn't just because of the magic. He unlinked his hand from hers, earning a groan of disappointment from the elven mage. He wanted nothing more than to re-link with her, but this was something he had to know.

Jowan let the little power he had over her slip, and he knew Terra could feel his presence draw back from hers. She whimpered and arched her hips up, rubbing against Jowan's erection. He bit back a moan and the urge to push back against her body.

"Terra," he gasped

"Ugh… yeah?" she replied breathlessly.

"Do you really want this?" he asked

She arched against him again, and her hand went down to grasp his rear. Jowan gasped as her fingers dug into his flesh, forcing him closer to her heated body.

"No, of course I don't," she said with a breathless laugh.

"Ha, ha," Jowan deadpanned through his grunt as she ground against him again.

"Back to the magic touches, sparkle-fingers," Terra laughed.

"Don't call me that," Jowan warned, burying his face in her neck.

Her hand met his half way and linked with his. Their wounds had congealed, but it somehow made the gesture more intimate. He pulled away from her body just far enough to slip a hand between them and pull her smallclothes down.

"What should I call you then?" Terra hummed as she kicked her legs to free herself of her smallclothes.

The actions jostled Jowan, making him moan and clench his eyes shut. Terra hooked a leg around his waist and used it to pull his body down onto hers. Jowan manoeuvred their joint hands above their heads, making her breasts arch out into his chest. Jowan's breath hitched as his erection pressed against her lower stomach, free of all trapping between them. Terra arched and wiggled.

"Sparkle-fingers," she rumbled, tugging on his hair.

"Don't call me that," Jowan growled, nipping her collar bone.

She pushed her hips up into his insistently, rubbing her core against his erection. Jowan nearly howled at her moist centre pushing against his throbbing erection. He gripped her hip with his free hand and pulled her up a little. Jowan pressed his face into her bosom as the head of his length pushed against her core. Terra spread her legs further and tugged at his hair.

Jowan pushed into her, trying his hardest not to scream as he breeched her maidenhead and seated himself in her. Terra was squeezing his hand hard, her face unknowable in the dark basement. He had read somewhere that it was supposed to hurt… not that he had been studying it or anything.

"Terra?" he gasped. "Talk to me, Terra."

"I'm fine."

She sounded strained, and that playfulness of hers was gone. It must have hurt worse than cutting her hand, because she was silent and still beneath him. Jowan kissed her cleavage and stroked his fingers over her nipple. He let his blood magic seize control of her system as he stoked her fire from the inside out.

"_Oh_," she gasped.

Jowan remained still, surrounded by her tight passage, as he kissed his way over her bosom. He made sure his lips stirred the same feeling as his fingers as he nipped his way up to her neck. Jowan laved his tongue over her jaw before kissing the corner of her lips. She ducked her head a little to meet his lips with her own. It was their first kiss, their first real kiss, as her tongue met his between their eagre mouths.

Jowan began to circle his hips and Terra began moaning again. He pulled out half way and pushed back into her. The feeling was heavenly to him, and Terra seemed to be enjoying herself once again. After a few sloppy thrusts, Terra's hips began to rise to meet his. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he kissed her neck, and her lips began to pepper his forehead with little butterfly kisses.

They finally found a pace between sweetly steady and frantically fast, arching, gasping as their bodies slapped together in the dark basement. Jowan had lost his blood magic, too enthralled with Terra's body to maintain the necessary link to use it. It almost felt like Terra had her own blood magic, and she was drawing him into her body deeper with her willpower.

Jowan began to grunt with every thrust, and Terra hand fisted his hair and moaned with every down stroke. She was so desperately close to her orgasm that she was rocking against him with restless abandon. He was gripping her hip so hard it would leave a mark there, she was sure, but she didn't care. She wanted him to leave his mark on her body.

Jowan's thrusts were getting more fluid and powerful, making her breasts bounce as she groaned under his welcome onslaught. Her body was growing tighter on every thrust into her body, tightening like a bowstring. And then that string snapped.

Terra tossed her head back and screamed, yanking at his hair as her orgasm claimed her. Jowan's cry joined hers as she squeezed him into his release. He collapsed on her body, spent, hands still clasped together and fingers interlaced. Terra was heaving for breath under him, so he rolled off her to relieve her aching chest.

He kept their hands intertwined, and she made no move to withdraw hers. They lay on the cool stone floor, puffing from exertion. He could hear Terra beginning to laugh a little.

"Is this what all lessons are going to be like?" she asked, regaining her breath.

"I hope so," Jowan admitted, squeezing her hand.

He could almost hear her grin as she spoke again.

"Should I call you Master Sparkle-fingers, then?"

"Don't call me that," Jowan groused, squeezing her hands again, although in a completely different manner.

Terra gave a breathy laugh, tugging his hand pointedly. Jowan couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, and was very glad that Terra could not see it.

"Then give me another name to call you," Terra challenged.

Jowan grinned and rolled back onto her, winding her momentarily.

"Oh, I'll give you a new name to call me by," he said suavely, raking his teeth down her neck.

Terra arched her back and whimpered.

"Oh, Master Sparkle-fingers!"

"Hey!"

It was only meant to be a quick smut-fill! But now its 4,000 words of plot! What the hell?

Jowan really brings out the inner squee-ing fangirl in me. I just love him. He would have been the more preferable companion than Morrigan, not to mention more friendly and fun! And yummy!

Bioware, give us yummy Jowan!


End file.
